Selamat Datang di Indonesia
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: Demi meningkatnya persentase kedatangan turis asing ke Indonesia, Boss Indonesia membuat suatu rencana untuk mengundang setiap negara satu-persatu untuk menikmati keindahan panorama Indonesia dan, tentunya dengan Indonesia sendiri. OOC, Garing, dll.
1. Canada

Title: Selamat Datang di Indonesia

Rate: K+

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, tapi Canada punya saya. :9 –digampar-

Summary: Demi meningkatnya persentase kedatangan turis asing ke Indonesia, Boss Indonesia membuat suatu rencana untuk mengundang setiap negara satu-persatu untuk menikmati keindahan panorama Indonesia dan, tentunya dengan Indonesia sendiri. First of all, it's Canada's turn!

* * *

Butiran lembut seputih salju itu turun ke tanah. Seorang pemuda berkacamata, dengan seekor beruan dipelukannya sedang duduk termangu sambil menatap butiran-butiran salju yang turun menghiasi musim dingin di Ottawa.

Mata violet pemuda itu menatap setiap butiran salju yang turun dengan malasnya. Ya, dia sedang bosan karena tidak ada pekerjaan. Beruang ditangannya terus saja menggumamkan kata seperti, "Siapa?" yang entah kepada siapa ditujukannya.

Pemuda itu terlonjak ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Ia membiarkannya saja, seakan mengetahui seseorang di luar tersebut pastilah nantinya mencoba memutar gagang pintu kamarnya dan mendapati pintu tersebut tidak terkunci.

Pintu pun terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berkacamata lain yang sedang menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Secara sekilas, mereka berdua memang terlihat sangat mirip. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah warna bola mata mereka, juga rambut mereka.

"Hachii, dingin sekali hari ini. Wahai, saudaraku. Kau sedang apa duduk termangu sendirian seperti itu?" Seru seseorang yang membuka pintu tadi.

Pemuda bermata violet tadi menoleh kearah pemuda tersebut. Sambil menghela nafas ia berkata, "Sejak kapan kau menggunakan ejaan yang baik dan benar, Al? Berhentilah menjadi OOC untuk saat ini."

Pemuda itu hanya mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kemarin kau yang bilang agar aku harus menggunakan ejaan yang baik dan benar, Matt. Sekarang, kenapa kau malah mengatakan aku OOC? Dan apa pula itu OOC?"

Pemuda bermata violet itu hanya berlalu pergi, meninggalkan saudaranya itu.

* * *

"Oh, jadi kau merasa bosan, eh?" kata America sambil menenggak teh hangat yang dihidangkan saudaranya.

"Yah, begitulah. Dan aku juga sudah bosan dan muak tidak dianggap seperti ini!" balas Canada sambil menekankan kata 'muak' diperkataannya tadi.

"Ka-kalau yang soal itu, kita kesampingkan saja dahulu. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku keluar sebentar mengecek surat. (walaupun isinya sebagian besar dari fangirl-mu semua sih) Tapi, aku menemukan satu surat resmi, sepertinya." ujar America sambil memberikan sepucuk surat berstempel Burung Garuda yang mengepakan sayapnya.

"Surat apa ini?" jawab Canada seraya mengambil surat yang ada ditangan America. Ini stempel Indonesia, pikirnya.

"Tidak tahu. Baiklah, aku mau kencan sama Vietnam dulu." seru America sambil menenggak habis teh panasnya.

"Tapi salju masih turun, Al. Kau tak takut kedinginan?"

"Seorang Hero tidak akan kalah hanya karena udara dingin! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, saudaraku!" America pun bangkit dari kursinya, memeluk dan mencium pipi saudara kembarnya itu.

"Bisa kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu mencium kedua pipiku, eh? Aku putus dengan Ukraine karena kau menciumku di depannya tauk!" seru Canada sambil mengelap kedua pipi-nya.

"Jadi, kau berpacaran dengan Ukraine?"

Canada hanya menepuk jidatnya mendengar pernyataan saudaranya barusan. Kenapa saudaranya ini bisa se-telmi ini?

* * *

_Kepada Yth. Tuan Matthew Williams_

_Di Ottawa _

_Selamat Pagi, Siang, Malam. __ (Terserahlah kapan Anda membaca surat ini) _

_Saya Indonesia mengundang Anda __kesebuah Tour yang mempersembahkan keanekaragaman Indonesia. Jika Anda menemukan sebuah kupon emas didalam amplop ini, berarti Anda berhak mengunjungi Indonesia dengan saya, Indonesia sendiri yang akan menjadi Tour Guide anda. _

_Kami mengharapkan kedatangan Anda disini. Atas perhatiannya, terima kasih. _

_Indonesia _

Canada memasang tampang cengo sambil membaca surat tersebut. Apa-apaan ini? Suratnya bahkan berbahasa Indonesia, sementara ia adalah orang Kanada. Mustahil ia bisa berbahasa Indonesia, walaupun ia pernah ke Indonesia beberapa kali. Satu-satunya yang ia pahami adalah, Indonesia tidak melupakan namanya dan ibu kota-nya.

Ia pun kembali mengecek amplop putih besar tersebut, berharap menemukan sesuatu (minimal versi surat ini di Bahasa Inggris deh) dan hanya menemukan sebuah kupon emas.

"Apa ini?" kata Canada sambil mengambil stempel emas bergambar burung garuda tersebut. Di belakang kupon tersebut terdapat beberapa penjelasan yang (untunglah) ditulis dengan Bahasa Inggris.

"Jadi, aku berhak ke Tour ke Indonesia dengan Indonesia sendiri sebagai Tour Guide-nya?" seru Canada girang.

Ia pun segera mengemaskan barang-barangnya, dan memesan tiket ke Jakarta sekarang juga.

* * *

Indonesia, wanita berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit sawo matang itu sedang menunggu didepan Bandara Soekarno-Hatta sambil melambai-lambai kan kertas bertuliskan "Welcome to Indonesia, Mr. Matthew Williams." dengan wajah setengah cemberut. Ada-ada saja boss-nya ini, mengundang seorang Negara di kala Negara sendiri sedang dalam masalah, pikirnya.

Bandara Soekarno-Hatta sekarang terbilang cukup ramai (biasanya memang ramai sih), kebanyakan adalah turis-turis asing yang mencari kehangatan sementara di saat negara-nya saat ini sedang dingin-dinginnya.

Mata hitam Indonesia menangkap seseorang berambut pirang mengenakan pakaian hawaii. Itu pastilah Canada, pikirnya. Indonesia pun kembali melambai-lambaikan kertas tadi tinggi-tinggi.

Canada yang melihat sebuah kertas bertuliskan namanya (atau mungkin?) segera berjalan kearah kertas tersebut. Mendapati sesosok wanita berkulit sawo matang dan berkebaya sedang melambai-lambai kan kertas tersebut.

"Ah, Indonesia." serunya kepada Indonesia.

Indonesia pun membungkuk dan memberikan senyum menawannya, "Selamat Datang di Indonesia, saya Indonesia akan menemani tour para nation dalam menjelajahi Indonesia. Selamat menikmati tour beberapa hari bersama saya di Indonesia!" seru Indonesia, lancar. Tentu saja, boss-nya sudah menyuruhnya menghafal kalimat ini semalam suntuk untuk menyambut para Nation yang akan mengunjungi Indonesia setelah mendapatkan surat berisi kupon emas tersebut.

Sebenarnya, di setiap amplop tersebut ada kupon emasnya. Hanya saja, si Boss yang dengan pintarnya sudah mengatur giliran setiap negara tersebut untuk menjelajah Indonesia.

"Biarkan saya mengantarkan Anda ke tempat Anda menginap dahulu. Tenang, saya sudah memilihkan tempat menginap yang tidak akan dijangkau para teroris atau sejenisnya. Aman deh, sumpah!" ujar Indonesia sambil menunjukkan raut muka 'suer-tadi-gue-boker-disiram-kok'.

Setelah mengambil koper-koper milik Canada, kedua negara tersebut meluncur ke 'tempat menginap' yang dimaksud Indonesia tadi.

* * *

Canada memperhatikan sekeliling 'tempat penginapan' yang dikatakan Indonesia tersebut. Sebenarnya, tidak bisa dikatakan 'penginapan' karena tempat ini adalah kediaman sang Indonesia sendiri. Di dinding rumah ini terdapat sebuah lukisan Indonesia yang berdiri bersampingan dengan Netherlands yang tersenyum dengan gagahnya. Juga beberapa barang-barang peninggalan penjajahan Japan, seperti sebuah Kamera Tua dan alat musik Koto. Di depan rumah tersebut, bunga melati tumbuh dengan indahnya. Udara disini juga tidak sedingin Ottawa, tentunya.

Indonesia kembali dari dapurnya, membawa dua buah gelas dan beberapa potong pisang goreng khas Indonesia. Pakaian kebaya-nya sudah diganti dengan sebuah baju berlambang Burung Garuda dan celana panjang hitam. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan bebasnya.

"Kanada, besok kita akan berangkat mengelilingi pulau Jawa. Karena, menurut jadwal dari boss saya, orang (Ralat: Negara) pertama yang menerima kupon emas akan mengunjungi daerah tersebut. Kita akan menginap selama beberapa hari disana, jadi tolong siapkan barang-barang seperlunya saja, karena saya lihat Kanada membawa cukup banyak barang. Saya sarankan agar Kanada beristirahat dahulu supaya besoknya tidak terlalu kecapaian." ujar Indonesia panjang lebar.

Canada hanya mengangguk pelan, dan mengambil sepotong pisang goreng itu dan memakannya. Tidak heran Netherlands dan America terpikat dengan wanita ini (walaupun America sudah pacaran dengan Vietnam sih), Bahkan Japan juga tertarik. Tutur katanya sopan, belum lagi wajahnya juga menawan. Pakaiannya tertutup, tidak seperti pakaian wanita didaerah barat yang cenderung memamerkan kemolekan tubuh.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa potong pisang goreng dan meminum habis teh hangatnya, Canada segera masuk ke kamar yang tadinya sudah ditunjuk oleh Indonesia. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kumajirou, dan menutup matanya.

Besok pastilah akan jadi sangat menyenangkan, pikirnya.

* * *

"Kanada kita sudah sampai..."

Suara lembut milik Indonesia membangunkan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dari tidurnya. Ia terlelap diperjalanan yang membawanya dari berkeliling pulau Jawa.

Mereka tiba disalah satu 7 keajaiban dunia yang dimiliki Indonesia, candi bercorak Buddha yang terlengkap sepanjang masa. Borobudur. Setelah membayar tiket masuk, dan menaiki kereta yang mengantarkan mereka menuju candi tersebut, mereka segera menaiki candi besar nan tinggi itu.

"Candi Borobudur ini diperkirakan dibangun di masa Dinasti Syailendra. Candi Borobudur sendiri merupakan candi bercorak Buddha terlengkap diseluruh dunia. Mitos mengatakan, jika seseorang mendaki Candi Borobudur dari bawah keatas, impiannya akan tercapai. Bagian candi ini sendiri terdiri dari bagian dasar atau Kamadhatu yang melambangkan kehidupan manusia dan nafsu-nafsunya. Dikatakan juga sebagai Sphere of Desire.

Bagian tengah, atau Rupadhatu yang melambangkan manusia yang mencoba untuk tidak diperbudak nafsu, atau sejenisnya (saya sendiri tidak begitu paham). Dikatakan sebagai Sphere of Form. Bagian atas atau Arupadhatu yang melambangkan para dewa-dewa. Dikatakan juga sebagai Sphere of Formlessness." Jelas Indonesia panjang lebar. Udah berasa kayak Tour Guide sungguhan kali ya?

Canada hanya manggut-manggut paham. Pemandangan di atas Borobudur sungguh mempesona. Keindahan alam Indonesia benar-benar terlihat dari sini, pikirnya. Ia pun sempat meng-abadikan pemandangan ini menggunakan kamera digital yang dulu dibelinya dari Japan.

"Di sini tinggi yah?" bisik Canada

"Ya."

"Kira-kira, kalau aku melempar Kumakichi-san dari sini, dia mati tidak yah?"

"Hah?"

* * *

Canada bisa merasakan halusnya pasir Pantai Parangtritis di kakinya. Deburan ombak menghantam pesisir pantai dengan anggunnya. Pemuda Canadian itu hanya mengenakan salah satu pakaian hawaii yang diberikan Cuba, juga sebuah celana pendek. Indonesia sudah melarang pemuda ini untuk tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang berwarna hijau karena adanya kepercayaan warga sekitar.

Ombak waktu itu cukup kuat, sehingga hanya beberapa orang saja yang berani bermain-main ditempat yang agak ketengah pantai. Sisanya, hanya bermain-main dengan pasir, menikmati pemandangan sekitar sambil menaiki sebuah kereta kuda (yang dipanggil orang sekitar, Delman), atau berfoto-foto ria mengabadikan momen indah ditempat menawan.

"Kanada, Anda mau mencoba memenggal kepala ayam dengan gigimu?" tawar Indonesia sambil menyeringai.

Canada bergidik ngeri. Mungkin, ini yang dimaksud America soal 'sisi-gelap' Indonesia. Indonesia merupakan salah satu negara yang terkenal dengan hal-hal mistisnya. Seperti England dan Norway.

"Ahh... A-aku lebih baik melihat saja." jawab Canada, terbata-bata.

"Anda tak mau? Ya sudah, jarang juga sih ada turis yang mau. Haha..." tawa Indonesia meledak. "Bagaimana kalau saya coba?"

Canada terbelalak. Beberapa orang lelaki (yang menurut Canada sepertinya adalah penduduk sekitar) memegang seekor ayam yang masih hidup. Kaki dan kepalanya dipegang erat-erat. Indonesia hanya melebarkan seringai-nya.

"Lihat saya yah!" serunya, masih dengan seringainya.

Indonesia menggenggam kepala ayam itu. Dengan cepat, mulutnya menggigit dan memutuskan kepala ayam itu dari ekornya. Para penonton yang sudah terbiasa akan bersorak-sorai gembira. Sedangkan, yang belum pernah melihat hanya bergidik ngeri dan segera menjauh tempat itu.

"Salah satu kekuatan mistis Indonesia, haha... Saya tidak menyangka saya melakukannya." teriak Indonesia.

Ya, pasti bagian ini yang ditakuti America. Pasti!

* * *

Canada dan Indonesia kembali ke Jakarta. Indonesia bermaksud mengajak Canada untuk menikmati sedikit wahana hiburan di Indonesia.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Dufan alias Dunia Fantasi. Hari itu hari libur, pengunjung yang mengunjungi tempat ini pun terbilang cukup banyak. Kebanyakan adalah orang tua yang mengajak putra-putrinya sedikit bersenang-senang setelah disuguhi pelajaran selama satu minggu penuh.

"Yah, wahana permainan di Indonesia hanya begini. Mungkin, tidak sebanding dengan yang ditempat Anda atau di America. Tapi, saya berharap semoga Anda menikmatinya." ucap Indonesia sambil tersenyum. Wanita berkulit sawo matang itu mengenakan setelan pakaian khas remaja-remaja, hanya saja dengan lambang Burung Garuda kecil tergambar didadanya.

"Tempat ini keren kok! Saya akui itu, bukan begitu Kumajou?" seru Canada riang sambil memeluk Beruang Kutubnya.

"Who?" ujar si Beruang dengan tak berdosa-nya.

"I'M CANADA!"

"Jadi, wahana mana yang akan kita naiki pertama kali?" tanya Indonesia.

"Wow... this one sounds interesting. Namanya seperti salah satu air terjun di negaraku." jawab Canada sambil menunjuk palang 'Air Terjun Niagara'.

"Good choice, let's go then."

* * *

"AWESOME! Wahana yang menyenangkan. Dan, saya tidak percaya ada yang mengingat salah satu nama air terjun di negaraku. Saya terharu~" ucap Canada, mulai OOC.

Sedangkan Indonesia sudah berjalan sempoyongan, mukanya basah kena cipratan air begitu pula dengan pakaiannya. Rambut hitamnya basah kuyup, dan tampangnya cukup kacau. Namun, ia tetap menjaga image-nya. Mencoba untuk tetap 'stay-cool' dihadapan tamu asingnya ini.

"Y-ya, menyenangkan." Ujar Indonesia setengah sadar.

"Hei, bahkan mereka memfoto kita. Saya harus ambil ini!" Canada langsung membayar foto ketika mereka sedang menaiki wahana itu.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Indonesia sembari memperbaiki tata rambutnya.

"Roller coaster?"

Indonesia mulai merasa, ternyata saudara America ini jauh lebih ektrim dari America sendiri.

* * *

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali, walaupun tak seseram yang di America tapi cukup memacu adrenalin-lah." Canada berseru girang sambil memeluk Kumajirou yang sudah bergemetaran.

Sedangkan Indonesia langsung sujud sukur, nyium tanah. Akhirnya, nginjak tanah lagi, pikirnya.

"Indonesia, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Canada ketika melihat 'ritual' aneh yang sedang dilakukan Indonesia.

"Ja-jangan hiraukan saya. Setelah ini, kita akan... naik apa lagi?"

"Wahana yang bernama Tornado!"

Indonesia berasa ingin pingsan ditempat saat itu juga.

* * *

"This one is the coolest! Aku benar-benar teriak tadi. Hahaha… Kumakichi-san, kau merasakan ketakutannya juga kan?" Canada berseru girang, sambil terus memeluk Kumajirou yang mulutnya berbusa.

Sedangkan Indonesia kita? Nasibnya hampir sama dengan Kumajirou, hanya saja wanita berkulit sawo matang itu sudah terbaring dengan mulut berbusa. Menyadari sikapnya yang sekarang terlalu OOC, Indonesia langsung bangkit dan menghapus busa yang tadi ada dimulutnya.

"Disini banyak sekali game ekstrim. Masih ada kora-kora, dan lainnya! I'm so exciting!" Canada mulai berteriak gaje lagi.

"Aku benci hidupku!" teriak Indonesia di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya, Bulan mulai terang menyinari langit malam kota Jakarta. Beberapa pengunjung kebanyakan sudah memutuskan untuk pulang dari taman bermain ini. Sebagian memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Menaiki wahana-wahana ditemani langit malam.

Canada sudah menaiki beberapa wahana ekstrim maupun yang non-ekstrim, sedangkan Indonesia terlihat sudah cukup kelelahan. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencari kedai makanan untuk makan malam.

"Saya tidak percaya, liburan beberapa hari di Indonesia bisa begitu menyenangkan." seru pemuda pirang tersebut, gembira.

Indonesia sebenarnya cukup kelelahan menjadi Tour Guide pemuda Canadian itu. Walaupun begitu, perkataan Canada barusan membuat Indonesia kembali bersemangat. Pemuda itu menikmati setiap liburannya di Indonesia, dengan komentar yang positif pula. Indonesia hanya berharap, dengan adanya hal acara seperti ini akan kembali meningkatkan persentase turis asing mengunjungi negara-nya.

"Kanada, besok sudah kembali ke Ottawa?" tanya Indonesia sambil melahap nasi gorengnya.

"Iya, saya tidak bisa berlama-lama. Masih ada beberapa tugas kenegaraan yang harus saya urus." Jelas pemuda itu.

Indonesia hanya mengangguk-angguk paham sambil terus memakan nasi gorengnya. Dufan di waktu malam dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu kecil nan lucu, menambah keindahan kota Jakarta waktu malam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik Komedi Putar? Menaiki Komedi Putar pada malam hari cukup indah lho." usul Indonesia. "Lagipula, ini malam terakhir Anda disini."

"Boleh saja." Balas Canada sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Seperti kata Indonesia, pemandangan kota Jakarta diwaktu malam hari sungguh indah. Bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit (walaupun tak setinggi di America dan Canada sendiri) dihiasi lampu-lampu yang berkilauan. Tak lupa pula, pantulan sinar Bulan yang menyinari langit malam Jakarta. Menambah pesona Indonesia.

Juga Indonesia yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini, wanita berkulit sawo matang dengan mata hitam bulat. Walaupun Indonesia memiliki sisi gelap yang 'cukup' mengerikan, tetapi sisi tersebut tidak akan terlihat jika dibandingkan dengan kecantikan luar biasa beserta kelembutan hati Indonesia.

Tiba-tiba wajah Canada bersemu merah, mungkinkah ia?

Pemuda itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya. Ia pun mengambil Kamera Digitalnya, dan memotret pemandangan Jakarta, ibu kota Indonesia diwaktu malam.

Liburan kali ini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, juga kenyataan dimana Indonesia ternyata masih menghiraukan dirinya sebagai seorang negara...

* * *

Continued?

Y/N?

* * *

Sepertinya, ini merupakan salah satu fic terpanjang yang saya bikin?

Ngomong-ngomong, soal Borobudur tersebut... Jika ada sedikit (atau banyak?) kesalahan, mohon beri tahu saya. Soalnya, saya cuma menuliskan apa saja yang saya ingat sih. Dx

Oh yeah, ini fic Multichap! (AGAIN!) Ada yang mau merequest negara selanjutnya yang mengunjungi Indonesia dan daerahnya? :D

Review please… Review itu seperti makanan yang tetap menjaga saya bertenaga untuk meneruskan fic (lho?)

* * *

Created on: Wednesday, April 21st 2010

EDITED on: Sunday, June 6th 2010


	2. England

Title: Selamat Datang di Indonesia

Rate: K+

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, tapi England –di death glare- Iya iya, England bukan punya saya juga. Cih! =3=

Summary: Demi meningkatnya persentase kedatangan turis asing ke Indonesia, Boss Indonesia membuat suatu rencana untuk mengundang setiap negara satu-persatu untuk menikmati keindahan panorama Indonesia dan, tentunya dengan Indonesia sendiri. And now, It's England's turn

Request from Burning Eagle, Cute Hyukkie, dan Shiina Rika untuk nampilin England. Dan… atas saran Cute Hyukkie, kali ini giliran Bandung yang akan tampil! XD

Oh ya, saya mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan informasi di fanfic ini. Cuma berbekal website wisata sih. =3=

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang tertidur lelah di meja kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, keringat membasahi dahi nya sekaligus alis tebalnya. Ia baru saja berdebat dengan America soal bagaimana caranya menanggulangi Global Warming yang dampaknya sangat dirasakan saat ini.

"Cih, America itu tidak pernah berubah. Hobinya bikin rencana hancur mulu." Gerutu England sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Kok di sini jadi panas banget sih?" sambung England.

"Ya iyalah panas, bang. Saya kan lagi bikin Felix Felicis di sini!" teriak seseorang diseberang ruangan sana.

England membuka sebelah matanya, mencoba melihat seseorang tersebut.

"SEALAND, KALO MAU BIKIN RAMUAN JANGAN DI RUANGAN GUE! DI HORGWARTS AJA SONO!" teriak England sambil menendang Sealand keluar dari ruangannya.

* * *

Singkat cerita, setelah England menendang Sealand keluar, seseorang dengan pakaian hitam khas para Butler Inggris berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan England.

"Tuan England, ada surat dari seseorang." seru butler tersebut.

"Dari siapa?" tanya England singkat.

"Tidak tahu, di sini tidak tercantum namanya."

"Jangan bilang surat kaleng dari Sealand lagi, atau kiriman petasan dari Hong Kong."

"Yee... Petasan mana bisa dijadiin surat kali, tuan."

"Bisa saja, di selipin gitu." balas England tak mau kalah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya ini ada surat, dan menurut asumsi saya... dari Indonesia." jelas butler-nya England tersebut.

"Indonesia?"

"Iya, tuan. Dari Indonesia."

"Indonesia?"

"IYA, TUAN. DIKASIH TAHU JUGA!" teriak butler-nya England tepat di telinga pemuda tersebut.

"Gak usah teriak nape sih? Gue gak budeg tauk! Nyolot amat sih lo, Sule aja gak nyolot-nyolot amat!" balas England.

"Sule itu siapa, tuan?"

"Ahh... sudahlah. Siniin tuh surat, cepetan!" perintah England.

Butler-nya England pun langsung menyerahkan surat tersebut dengan gaya khas Sebastian Michaelis yang mau nyiumin tangannya Ciel Phantomhive. Tunggu, nggak ada hubungannya kali!

"Thanks. Enyah lo, cepetan!" usir England sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Gaya ngusir orang gitu.

"Lho, bayarannya mana?"

"Bayaran apaan?" tanya England, cengo.

"Bayaran saya sudah nganterin ini surat. Saya kan Butler, bukan tukang pos jadi harus ada bayar tambahan dong." ujar Butler-nya England, kukuh minta bayaran dari majikannya itu.

Pada akhirnya, England musti turun tangan buat nge-'enyahin' Butler-nya ini dengan menendangnya keluar ruangan saat itu juga.

Dan resmilah sang Butler menjadi orang kedua yang ditendang England keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

_For: Mr. Arthur Kirkland _

_London, England. _

_Selamat Pagi, Siang, Malam. __(Terserahlah kapan Anda membaca surat ini) _

_Saya Indonesia menjemput Anda kesebuah Tour yang mempersembahkan kepelbagaian Indonesia. __Jika Anda menemui sebuah kupon emas didalam sampul surat ini, bererti Anda berhak melawat Indonesia dengan saya, Indonesia sendiri yang akan menjadi Tour Guide anda.__  
_

_Kami mengharapkan kedatangan Anda di sini. __Atas perhatiannya, terima kasih._

_Indonesia _

Sama seperti tamu kita yang sebelumnya, England hanya bisa cengo. Ini bahasa apa? Melayu? Jangan-jangan Indonesia salah kirim, dimana ia seharusnya mengirimkannya ke Malaysia atau Brunei malah terkirim ke England. Jauh sekali nyasarnya? Gue kan gak bersatu dengan Malaysia atau Brunei lagi, pikir England. Mana Bahasa Inggrisnya cuma yang 'for' doang lagi.

England pun mengobrak-abrik isi amplop tersebut. Ya, sama seperti sebelumnya. Mengharapkan sesuatu, minimal terjemahan Bahasa Inggrisnya deh. Inggris-nya Amerika ato Canada juga gapapa deh. Asal bukan bahasa Prancis saja. (lha?)

Namun apa yang ia temukan?

Sebuah kupon emas dengan lambang burung garuda ditengahnya. Dan (untunglah) dibelakang kupon tersebut ada sebuah kata-kata yang ditulis dengan Bahasa Inggris.

"Liburan di Indonesia, bahkan Indonesia sendiri yang jadi Tour Guide-nya?" kata England berbinar-binar. Sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang tinggal di daerah Khatulistiwa itu.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, England langsung berlari keluar menemui Butler-nya yang tadi ditendang nya keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Woi, bangun lo! Sekarang, siapin barang-barang gue. Gue mau ke Indonesia!"

"Ukkhhh... Bayarannya mana dulu, Tuan."

"Ntar gue transfer lewat ATM, udah buruan! Pack barang-barang gue, kalo nggak gue sihir lo!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Udah, gak usah pake acara niru-niru si Sebastian Michaelis deh. Lo gak sekeren dia kok." kritik England, pedas.

* * *

Indonesia, gadis berkulit sawo matang itu sedang menunggu di depan Bandara Husein Sastranegara sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas bertuliskan "Welcome to Indonesia, Mr. Arthur Kirkland." dengan malasnya.

Seminggu yang lalu ia baru saja mengantar Canada berkeliling pulau Jawa. Dan sekarang? Boss-nya meminta agar ia menemani England untuk keliling Bandung? Mana nggak dibayar lagi. Alasannya sih...

"_Indonesia, ini demi popularitas mu sendiri. Memangnya kamu gak malu kalau seandainya nanti kamu gak terkenal di dunia Internasional? Atau parahnya, bagaimana kalau sampai Malaysia yang notabene sainganmu itu justru lebih dikenal di dunia internasional ketimbang kau?Dia sedang gencar-gencarnya mempopulerkan diri, kau juga harus begitu Indonesia!" _

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dikepala Indonesia. Tapi bukan gini juga kali caranya, pikir cewek itu.

Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat siluet seorang lelaki mengenakan jas coklat dengan alis tebal yang terpisah-pisah menampakan diri di pintu keluar Bandara Husein Sastranegara. Indonesia langsung melambaikan kertas tersebut dengan nafsunya, sampai-sampai mengalahkan kekuatan Italy (North Italy sih) yang sedang melambaikan bendera putih.

"Ah, Indonesia. Lama tak jumpa!" seru England, mencoba bercipika-cipiki dahulu dengan salah satu teman Asia Tenggara-nya itu.

"Tunggu Inggris, biarkan saya menyebutkan salam saya dahulu." ujar Indonesia menolak pelukan England.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Uhum... tes...tes... satu dua tiga, baiklah. Selamat Datang di Indonesia, saya Indonesia akan menemani tour para nation dalam menjelajahi Indonesia. Selamat menikmati tour beberapa hari bersama saya di Indonesia." Ujar Indonesia, lancar.

Setidaknya tadi malam, cewek berambut panjang ini mencoba menghafal sekali lagi salam tersebut sebelum dihukum boss-nya mengepel Istana Bogor.

"Baiklah, biarkan saya mengantarkan Anda ke tempat Anda menginap dahulu. Dan tenang, bebas teroris kok. Sumpah! Canada aja adem-ayem tinggal disini kok!" sambung Indonesia sambil memberikan pose 'suer-bukan-saya-yang-ngamilin-kucing-anda'.

"Iya, saya percaya kok. Tidak usah segitunya kali." Jawab England.

"Takutnya Anda tidak percaya. Semenjak kejadian Bom itu..." Balas Indonesia.

"Sebenarnya, setengah percaya sih." Bisik England. Sedangkan Indonesia yang mendengar bisikan England barusan hanya mencoba untuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikam salah satu negara yang (bekas) adikuasa ini dengan keris-nya.

"Ya sudahlah, kita segera kepenginapan itu saja."

* * *

Disinilah England sekarang, di salah satu rumah yang dimiliki Indonesia dimana letaknya tidak jauh dari pusat kota Bandung. Hujan turun saat itu, sehingga England memilih untuk meminum teh hangat untuk menghangatkan badannya.

"Di-disini dingin." Kata England sambil meminum teh hangat.

"Tentu saja, sedang musim hujan." Jelas Indonesia sambil menaruh sepiring pisang goreng.

"Ini, makanan apa?" tanya England sambil menunjuk pisang goreng yang tadi dibawa Indonesia.

"Ini pisang goreng." Jawab Indonesia

"Boleh saya coba?"

"Silahkan saja, tapi pisangnya masih agak panas. Tunggu sampai agak hangat dulu." Saran Indonesia.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Saya masih ada beberapa masakan sih. Sedang saya buat, Inggris tunggu disini saja ya?" kata Indonesia dengan sopan santun.

"Ah, perlukah aku membantumu?" tawar England.

Indonesia bergidik. Diizinkan apa nggak yah? Kata America, masakannya England itu gak enak, sampai-sampai ngebuat Canada jadi invisible. (lho?) France sama Italy juga ngomong gitu. Ukkhhh... apa gue tolak aja yah tawarannya England? Tapi gue juga capek banget buat ngebuatnya sendirian, pikir Indonesia. Oh tidak! Negara kita terkena dilema.

Pada akhirnya, Indonesia memilih untuk tidak menerima tawaran England. Ntar bisa kacau masakan daerah gue gara-gara si maniak teh ini, pikirnya.

"Ah, Inggris istirahat saja. Anda pasti kelelehan setelah perjalanan dari London ke Bandung." Ujar Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

England tidak bisa menolak, ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali meminum teh hangatnya.

"_AMERIKA NO BAKA!" _

"Ah, HP gue bunyi." Bisik England.

Sedangkan Indonesia di dapur sana terkikik. Ya ampun, ringtone England norak amat. Mana ada 'Amerika' nya pula. Teriakan sendiri lagi, dasar gila.

England pun meraih telepon genggamnya, sebuah sms kiriman dari private number (emang bisa?) baru saja masuk kedalam inbox-nya.

"_Heh! Jangan gangguin masakan Indonesia gue yah, kalo nggak gue gantung lo di windmill!" _

England hanya terbengong-bengong ria melihat sms barusan.

Dari Netherlands, pikirnya.

* * *

"Inggris, selamat pagi." Sapa Indonesia yang sudah mengenakan pakaian official-nya (Kaos putih dengan gambar Burung Garuda), bedanya saat ini ia juga mengenakan jaket juga syal berwarna merah-putih.

"Indonesia, kau tidak kepanasan memakai pakaian setebal itu?" tanya England.

"Tidak, karena hari ini kita akan ke Kawah Tangkuban Perahu yang dimana tempatnya bersuhu cukup dingin." Jelas Indonesia.

"Ah, tour kita dimulai hari ini ya?"

"_Iya, masa tahun depan?"_ pikir Indonesia

"Iya, sekarang." Jawab Indonesia, singkat.

"Tunggu, saya bersiap-siap dahulu." Seru England sambil berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

* * *

England dan Indonesia sedang duduk didalam satu mobil yang mengantarkan mereka menuju Tangkuban Perahu. Di dalam mobil, mereka berbincang soal keadaan negara masing-masing juga suka-duka mempunyai saudara yang banyak. Seperti England yang kerepotan soal Sealand dan Hong Kong, belum lagi Australia. Disambung dengan Indonesia yang curhat soal Malaysia.

Pembicaraan formal mereka yang awalnya berlangsung dengan kata-kata sopan mulai ternodai dengan kekesalan mereka terhadap saudara-saudara mereka. Menyebabkan kata-kata syurgawi nan tidak sopan keluar dari mulut England maupun Indonesia. Oke, kalau England sih wajar bicara seperti itu. Tapi, Indonesia? Mungkin ini semua karena ia sudah sangat kesal dengan Malaysia yang seenaknya meng-klaim budaya miliknya.

Tak lupa pula, mereka bergosip ria soal hubungan Norway dan Iceland yang katanya incest. Ditambah juga gosip dari Indonesia yang mengatakan kalau America yang sudah banyak gebetan itu masih juga mengincar kembarannya sendiri. Dasar, nggak orang nggak negara pasti kerjanya ngegosipin tetangga mulu.

"Neng, Indonesia. Kita sudah sampai." Seru sang supir yang daritadi hanya diam saja. Entah mungkin karena sedang konsentrasi menyetir, atau tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang dibicarakan negaranya dengan bule Inggris ini.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, pak. Ini, bayarannya." Seru Indonesia sambil menyodorkan uang lima ribuan.

"Terima kasih banyak, neng." Jawab si supir. Sebenarnya dalam hati ngumpat, _"Jah, kirain mau dikasih uang luar negeri gitu. Mana gue udah janji sama anak-anak gue kalau gue bakal ngasih mereka duit poundsterling (?) lagi." _

* * *

"So, here we are. Kawah Tangkuban Perahu." Seru Indonesia sambil bergaya layaknya koki Prancis yang menghidangkan masakan terbaiknya.

"Disini dingin." Kata England.

"Tentu saja, Inggris-san. Suhu disini mencapai 7 derajat celcius lho. Dan, tentu saja dingin. Ini kan di tempat yang tinggi." Jelas Indonesia lagi.

Sedangkan England hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Walaupun hari itu hujan, kawasan pariwisata Kawah Tangkuban Perahu terbilang cukup ramai. Tentu saja, tempat ini terkenal akan hubungannya dengan salah satu legenda yang sangat terkenal di Indonesia.

"Inggris, pernah dengar cerita dibalik Kawah Tangkuban Perahu?" sambung Indonesia.

"Ah, so... there's a story behind it?" tanya England, penasaran.

"Inggris mau dengar?"

"Tentu."

Dasar maniak dongeng, pikir Indonesia.

"Jadi, pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang anak, ibunya, dan seekor anjing yang merupakan anjing kesayangan ibunya. Tanpa diketahui sang anak, ternyata anjing tersebut adalah ayah kandungnya yang dikutuk. Suatu hari, ia dan si anjing pergi berburu. Secara tak sengaja, ia membunuh si anjing. Pada akhirnya, ibunya mengetahui anjing yang sekaligus adalah suaminya telah meninggal ditangan anaknya sendiri. Ia pun memukul si anak dengan sebuah sendok nasi. Si anak yang bernama Sangkuriang pun pergi dari rumah..."

"Wow... Di Indonesia ada juga ya yang berhubungan soal sihir." Tanya England lagi.

"Bukan hanya ada, Inggris-san. Tapi, banyak. Kalau Inggris mau, saya bisa mengambil nyawa Anda sekarang." Desis Indonesia sambil menyeringai.

England bergidik, ia sudah mengetahui 'sisi gelap' Indonesia dari Netherlands. Ketika Indonesia dengan liciknya mengambil dan membakar semua buku porno milik Netherlands tanpa ia ketahui. Juga bagaimana Indonesia 'mengerjai' Netherlands dengan menyebabkan si cowok lolikon ini muntah-muntah seharian (Bahkan hampir disangka hamil oleh para prajuritnya).

Penjelasan dari Indonesia hanya singkat, ia baru saja menyihir dirinya agar tidak kelihatan. Atau men-santet (ya, itu namanya!) Netherlands agar muntah-muntah seharian. Sungguh sisi yang mengerikan. Apalagi untuk para lelaki.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Jadi, ada lanjutannya tidak cerita tadi?"

"Ah, tanpa si anak sadari, ibunya ternyata adalah seorang yang awet muda dan kecantikannya tidak akan hilang oleh waktu. Singkat cerita, si anak yang sudah dewasa kembali bertemu dengan ibunya yang masih awet muda. Tidak mengenali itu ibunya, si anak pun jatuh cinta dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunya itu. Ia pergi melamarnya, dan si wanita memberikannya syarat untuk membuat sebuah perahu sebesar gunung.

Ia menyanggupinya. Pada akhirnya, si wanita terkejut karena pemuda itu (yang juga adalah anaknya) berhasil. Ia katakan terus terang, bahwa ia adalah ibunya yang tidak bisa menua. Patah hati, si pemuda menendang perahu tersebut yang pada akhirnya berubah menjadi gunung. Gunung ini pun dikenal dengan nama Tangkuban Perahu. Hah...hah..." Jelas Indonesia panjang lebar sampai ngos-ngosan.

"Ah, begitu ceritanya. Menarik juga."

"Hosh...hosh..."

"Ah, saya ada minum? Indonesia mau?" tawar England sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Sa-sangat mau!" seru Indonesia sambil mengambil air mineral tersebut.

Kelihatannya ada seseorang yang terlalu bersemangat untuk bercerita disini, pikir England sambil melirik Indonesia yang langsung meneguk air tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang menyihir suamimya si wanita awet muda itu adalah Pixie? Atau bagaimana dengan si suami? Apa dia ketemu Lord Voldemort lalu disihir jadi anjing?" tanya England.

Indonesia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, ini bukan dongeng Inggris tauk! Dan ini bukan novel Harry Potter!

* * *

Setelah asyik melihat-lihat Kawah Tangkuban Perahu dan berbelanja souvenir, England dan Indonesia pun memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Indonesia, setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya England sambil menatap cewek berkulit sawo matang itu.

Indonesia yang sibuk merapikan diri (Baca: dandan) langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah England, "Ah, kita akan pergi ke Maribaya. Disana ada kolam-kolam pemandian air panas, Inggris bisa bersantai sejenak disana."

"Ah, seperti onsen di Japan eh?"

"Kurang lebihnya begitu lah, tapi Inggris akan masuk ke pemandiannya sendirian." Tambah Indonesia.

"Ah, iya. Tak apa-apa..."

* * *

Singkat cerita, mereka pun sampai ke pemandian air panas tersebut. England pun langsung menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam kolam air panas tersebut. Rasa penat di badan England serasa hilang setelah bersantai didalam kolam air panas ini. Sambil sedikit membasuh kepalanya, England melihat-lihat sekitar.

Sampai akhirnya, mata England menangkap sesosok manusia yang mengenakan pakaian putih panjang dengan rambut panjang berantakan. England menelan ludahnya, bukankah tempat ini hanya khusus lelaki? Atau...

Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menghadap kearah England, terlihatlah wajah sosok itu yang sebenarnya. Dengan lingkaran hitam didekat mata, dan mulut pucat dengan hawa dingin.

England pun langsung ngibrit keluar dari kolam.

"Sebentar sekali mandinya?" tanya Indonesia yang sedang makan kue serabi.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak mood untuk masuk kedalam onsen." Jawab England sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ini bukan di Jepang, Inggris-san."

"Sa-sama saja lah. Oh ya, kita akan kemana setelah ini?"

"Kita kembali ke rumah saya dulu, besok baru kita lanjutkan perjalanannya. Saya pikir, Inggris pasti kelelahan." Jelas Indonesia sambil memakan potongan terakhir kue serabi-nya.

"Baiklah." Jawab England singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Anda ngos-ngosan?"

"Ti-tidak, suhu air panasnya agak panas tadi sampai-sampai aku ngos-ngosan." Jawab England ngasal.

Sedangkan Indonesia hanya tersenyum. Tunggu, bukan senyuman. Itu seringai!

Ia pasti melihat sesuatu, pikir Indonesia sambil terkikik.

* * *

Sebenarnya, sudah dari tadi malam England merasakan ini. Ya, ia merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain selain dirinya dan Indonesia dirumah ini.

Tadi malam, ia melihat sesosok bayangan sedang berjalan di ruang tengah. Ia juga sempat melihat seorang anak kecil botak sedang mengendap-endap layaknya ingin mengambil (maling tepatnya) sesuatu. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, ia juga melihat sesosok wanita yang terdapat bolongan di punggungnya.

Dan disini England sekarang, mencoba tidur dan mengabaikan segala hal tersebut dengan cara menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak merasa kepanasan karena hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya di luar sana, namun telinga (sakti) nya masih saja menangkap suara-suara tak jelas dari luar.

Tempat ini jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding Japan, pikir England.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Inggris. Tidur nyenyak semalam? Tadi malam sejuk sekali, sampai saya tidur dengan nyenyaknya, ehehe..." sapa Indonesia kepada England yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, iya. Tadi malam sejuk sekali, ehehe... Jadi, hari ini kita akan kemana?" tanya England sambil memakan sepotong pisang goreng.

"Kita akan mengunjungi kebun strawberry hari ini." Jelas Indonesia sambil menghidupkan televisi.

"Ah, baiklah. Saya akan bersiap-siap dahulu."

England pun berniat untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya, namun niat itu di urungkannya. Kenapa?

"Indonesia, bisa temani aku mengambil barang-barangku?"

"Sejak kapan Anda jadi sepenakut Amerika, Inggris?"

* * *

England dan Indonesia sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar kebun strawberry yang terletak di daerah Ciwidey.

"Disini, Inggris bisa memetik langsung Strawberry-nya." Jelas Indonesia sambil mengambil sebuah strawberry.

"Mau coba?" tawar Indonesia kepada England yang masih sibuk melihat sekeliling.

"Ah, terima kasih." Jawab pemuda itu dan langsung memakannya.

"Enak, manis." Komentar England setelah memakannya.

"Tentu saja, strawberry disini dirawat dengan sangat baik. Strawberry sendiri merupakan produuk agrowisata unggulan dari Bandung, khususnya daerah Ciwidey ini."

"Hmm...hmm..." hanya itu suara yang dikeluarkan oleh England karena terlalu asyik memakan buah strawberry.

"Anu, Indonesia..."

"Ya?"

"Saya boleh bawa buah ini ke Inggris?"

"Boleh saja, tapi yang sudah kemasan yah?" jawab Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Situ Cileunca, sebuah danau di daerah Pangalengan.

"Jadi, Inggris. Danau ini merupakan danau buatan yang luasnya mencapai 1.400 hektar. Daerah ini dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit dan berlatar belakang pegunungan. Selain sebagai tempat wisata, Situ Cielunca juga juga berfungsi sebagai sumber air bagi pembangkit tenaga listrik. Air dari danau dialirkan melalui sungai Palayangan, yang juga sering digunakan sebagai arena rafting." Jelas Indonesia.

"Arena rafting?" tanya England.

"Ya, ada pertanyaan Inggris?" tawar Indonesia sambil memfoto beberapa keindahan di Situ Cileunca untuk dibawa oleh England nantinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal rafting, bagaimana kalau kita bermain rafting? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" kata England bersemangat.

"Ra-rafting?" tanya Indonesia sekali lagi.

"Iya, rafting. Jangan bilang kamu gak tahu, kan kamu sendiri yang tadi menjelaskan."

"Ehh... Ba-baiklah."

Semoga saja hal ini tidak seburuk sewaktu bersama Canada dulu, batin Indonesia.

"Menyenangkan sekali! Huuuaaa... benar-benar ekstrim! Saya tidak menyangka arusnya akan sekuat itu." Teriak England gembira.

Sedangkan Indonesia sedang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan sebuah handuk. Ia sempat tersiram arus air yang begitu besar, sampai membasahi sedikit bajunya. Rambutnya yang sudah ia rias tadi pagi, benar-benar terlihat kacau akibat siraman air sungai.

Ia pun ingat bahwa tadi pagi ia mengenakan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga kamboja putih, namun sekarang? Jepit itu bahkan tidak ada lagi di rambutnya. Bahkan ia tak berhasil menemukan jepit itu.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana Indonesia?" tanya England sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Beberapa tempat yang belum kita kunjungi, seperti Perkebunan Teh Malabar dan Pemandian Air Panas Cibolang. Mengingat besok hari terakhir Anda di Indonesia, saya akan menemani Anda berbelanja souvenir dan oleh-oleh. Juga mengunjungi Paris van Java mall." Jelas Indonesia.

"Ah, kita akan ke pemandian air panas lagi?"

"Iya, memang kenapa Inggris-san?"

England terdiam, ia masih ingat ketika terakhir kali sedang berendam di pemandian air panas Maribaya. Sosok perempuan berbaju putih itu... Tunggu, perempuan bukan yah?

"Indonesia temani aku mandi yah?"

Indonesia menghela nafas, wajahnya memerah. Gila, ini bule yang benar saja. Ini Indonesia lho, INDONESIA! Bukannya di England atau di Amerika yang menjunjung tinggi hak asasi manusia itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Inggris. Indonesia tidak sama dengan di negara anda. Lagipula, saya juga tidak ingin menemani anda." Jawab Indonesia datar.

"Lho kenapa?"

Belum sempat Indonesia menjawab sebabnya, sebuah pesan singkat dari private number (lagi) masuk kedalam inbox telepon genggam milik England.

"_Heh, mulai berani lo sekarang, alis tebal? Udah gue bilang, jangan gangguin Indonesia gue. Cuma gue yang boleh mandi bareng sama Indonesia!" _

Dari Netherlands lagi, pikir England. Sial, kenapa juga cowok lolikon itu masih aja bersikap seolah-olah Indonesia masih menjadi miliknya? Udah jelas Indonesia itu sudah merdeka, sudah hampir 60 tahun pula.

"Biasalah, Inggris. Netherlands itu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan." Sambung Indonesia.

Sedangkan England langsung menjauhkan layar telepon genggamnya dari Indonesia. Jadi, Indonesia sudah tahu soal ini?

"Tentu saja, hampir semua negara yang mau dekat dengan saya dikirimi sms seperti itu. Sini, biar saya saja yang balas." Kata Indonesia seolah membaca pikiran England.

Seakan disihir, England pun hanya menuruti saja dan memberikan telepon genggamnya kepada Indonesia. Indonesia langsung menekan beberapa nomor, dan menaruh telepon genggam itu di telinga nya.

"Halo, Netherlands? Berhenti mengirim sms ke Inggris atau gue bakal ngebuat lo dikira MPREG lagi sama seluruh rakyat lo, paham? Oke, baguslah. Dan ingat? Gue bukan jajahan lo lagi, sudah lama gue merdeka dari lo. Lo kayaknya gak rela banget yah gue merdeka dari lo, eh? Padahal jajahan lo segitu banyak. Udah ah, capek ngebacot sama lo. Oh ya, dan GUE GAK BAKALAN PERNAH MAU MANDI BARENG SAMA LO, DASAR MESUM!"

_Tut...tut...tut... _

"Ini, Inggris. Saya jamin, Netherlands gak bakal meneror Anda lagi." Ujar Indonesia tersenyum, sembari mengembalikan telepon genggam itu ke England.

Tentu saja, orang lo sudah neror dia duluan, batin England.

* * *

Setelah pergi berjalan-jalan di Perkebunan Teh Malabar dan mandi di Pemandian Air Panas Cibolang (Dan England terus saja menahan rasa takutnya ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok itu masih mengejarnya hingga kemari) akhirnya England dan Indonesia pun pulang ke rumah. Rumahnya Indonesia sih.

"Inggris, tadi malam dengar suara ribut-ribut tidak?" tanya Indonesia sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Ah, iya. Saya dengar, Indonesia juga dengar kah?" seru England, akhirnya! Ternyata bukan gue sendirian yang dengar itu suara, batinnya.

"Hmm... Mungkin tetangga sebelah berantem lagi. Atau mungkin ada kucing berantem? Ah, sudahlah. Oh ya, selamat malam Inggris. Besok kita akan jalan-jalan di Paris van Java Mall." Jelas Indonesia sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Dan tinggal lah England sendirian disana. Di ruang tengah! Tempat dimana semalam ia melihat sosok-sosok tidak jelas yang menghantuinya semenjak tiba di negara ber-iklim tropis ini.

"Me-mendingan gue ke kamar aja ah~" pikir England sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

* * *

Hari terakhir England di Indonesia dihabisi dengan pergi berjalan-jalan di Paris van Java mall atau juga dikenal dengan nama Paris Van Java Resort Lifestyle Place.

Mall yang diresmikan pada Juli 2006 ini mengambil desain khas Eropa, juga dengan nuansa open air dan pemandangan burung-burung merpati hias yang bertebangan dengan bebas. Melihat pandangan seperti ini mengingatkan England ketika berada di London. Kira-kira, bagaimana kabar Sealand sekarang? Dan kekacauan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Butler bodoh itu? Tunggu, kenapa England jadi memikirkan mereka?

"Nuansa Eropa disini kental sekali, serasa kembali ke London." Komentar England sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Inggris... Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membeli beberapa souvenir untuk Inggris bawa ke London?" usul Indonesia.

"Benar juga, saya juga sedang mencari alat-alat jahit. Tidak sempat membeli yang baru sewaktu di London. Disini ada jual alat-alat jahit kan?"

"Tentu saja ada. Mari, saya antarkan."

Ternyata Inggris menjahit, dasar uke, batin Indonesia.

* * *

Hawa dingin itu muncul lagi?

Sebenarnya dari rumah Indonesia tadi, England sudah merasakan hal ini. Seperti ada seseorang... atau sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Hawa-nya dingin, dan mengerikan. Apa perlu gue tanya Indonesia ya? Batin pemuda British itu.

Namun pada akhirnya, diurungkan nya juga niatnya itu. Gengsi gitu lho. (lha?)

"Inggris, saya lihat dari tadi Anda melamun... Tidak enak badan?" tanya Indonesia, cemas. Melihat tamu dari Inggris nya itu terlihat lain dari biasanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Indonesia. Mungkin saya hanya sedikit kelelahan." Jelas pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di Restaurant King Duck, sambil makan siang?" usul Indonesia.

"I-ide yang bagus juga."

Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di restoran King Duck. Walaupun berada didekat Indonesia, hawa dingin itu masih terasa.

"Indonesia, saya pergi ke Toilet dahulu ya?"

"Ah, silahkan...silahkan... Toilet-nya disebelah sana." Jelas Indonesia sambil menunjuk arah Toilet.

England langsung berlari menuju Toilet tersebut, sampai Indonesia sempat ber-asumsi bahwa mungkin England sedang sakit perut atau sejenisnya.

Setibanya di Toilet, England langsung membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari wastafel. Hawa dingin itu masih ada. Mungkinkah ini cuma perasaannya saja? Ia ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Indonesia, tapi terlalu gengsi. Sampai akhirnya, ia menangkap sesosok manusia dengan baju putih dan rambut hitam berantakan.

"BLOODY MARRY!" teriak England.

Indonesia yang sedang makan terkejut mendengar teriakan pria bule tersebut. Dengan segera, wanita itu berlari menuju Toilet yang tadi dimasuki England. Tanpa peduli papan 'Male' yang digantung jelas di pintu Toilet.

"INGGRIS, ADA APA?"

"B-bloody Marry..."

"Bloody Marry?"

"Iya..." ujar England sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Di Indonesia tidak ada Bloody Marry, Inggris?" kata Indonesia, datar.

"A-apalah, pokoknya sosoknya mirip-mirip Bloody Marry gitu."

"Saya baru tahu Inggris takut hantu..."

"JADI ITU HANTU?" teriak England, tambah frustasi.

Ya iyalah hantu, emang saya? Batin Indonesia. Tunggu, penampilannya juga mirip hantu sih. In some point.

"Ya sudah, kan kita sudah dapat alat-alat jahitnya, bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Mungkin Anda terkena sindrom 'rindu Inggris'." Cetus Indonesia, asal.

* * *

Hari ini, England akan kembali ke London. Indonesia mengantarkan cowok British ini ke Airport sembari mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman Eropa-nya itu.

"Indonesia, sebenarnya dari awal saya ke rumahmu ada yang ingin saya tanyakan." Bisik England. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya soal sosok mengerikan dirumah Indonesia itu.

"Apakah itu, Inggris?" tanya Indonesia.

"Apa kau memelihara sejenis hantu atau troll atau apalah dirumahmu?"

"Tidak. Saya tinggal sendirian."

Bagus! Sama seperti waktu ke Jepang, pikir England.

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah, saya pulang dulu Indonesia. Bye bye~" seru England sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Indonesia.

"Ah, sampai jumpa Inggris. Jangan lupa, promosiin negara saya sama orang British lain disana!" seru Indonesia sambil membalas lambaian England.

England pun masuk kedalam Pesawat British Airways yang akan mengantarkannya kembali ke London. Indonesia melambai sambil menyaksikan teman Eropa-nya itu lepas landas dan meninggalkan Indonesia.

Tiba-tiba, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh England tadi.

"Ja-jangan-jangan yang dilihat Inggris itu Kuntilanak dan geng-gengnya? Duh, mana gue belum sempat pasang jimat kemarin. Semoga aja, Inggris gak di grepe-grepe sama mereka." Bisik Indonesia sambil berjalan kembali ke mobilnya.

* * *

Saya merasa kalau chapter 2 ini agak gaje? Well, kalau seandainya ada yang kalian tidak mengerti dari fic ini jangan segan-segan bertanya pada saya. :D

Review masih sangat dibutuhkan, dan Request masih dibuka! XDD

* * *

Created on: Monday, 3rd May 2010. 20:05

Edited on: Saturday, 5th June 2010. 18:05


	3. America

Title: Selamat Datang di Indonesia

Rate: K+

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Summary: Demi meningkatnya persentase kedatangan turis asing ke Indonesia, Boss Indonesia membuat suatu rencana untuk mengundang setiap negara satu-persatu untuk menikmati keindahan panorama Indonesia dan, tentunya dengan Indonesia sendiri. Mari kita sambut, AMERICA-SAN! XDD

Kemarin ada yang request America kan? CursedCrystal-san kalau gak salah. Voila, sudah saya wujudkan requestmu.

Spooky trip khusus buat Alfred, kolkolkol~

Oh, sebelumnya terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Sangat saya hargai, dan saya juga mohon maaf jikalau Bahasa Indonesia saya masih kacau. Saya belum senior sih.

Dan, soal Netherlands, kayaknya jadi gak seru kalau Netherlands munculnya cepat benar, jadi mungkin kemunculan Netherlands bakalan agak lambat. Gak apa-apa yah? Yah? :D

* * *

Cess...Cess...Cess...

Hahh...Hahh...Hahh...

Cess...Cess...Cess...

Hahh...Hahh...Hahh...

"Spongebob, udahan belum?" Sebuah suara berat menggema di ruangan berdinding putih yang dihiasi dengan hiasan dinding Burung Elang di atasnya.

"Sebentar lagi... hahh..." Jawab suara yang lain, suara yang ini agak cempreng dari suara sebelumnya.

"Tapi gue udah lapar." Balas suara sebelumnya.

"Ini lagi dibikin, bego! Hahh..."

Alfred F. Jones hanya menatap nanar sambil mengelus perutnya. Benar! Suara awal tadi adalah milik America sendiri, sedangkan suara cempreng tersebut milik sesosok makhluk kuning yang sudah tak asing lagi di dunia per-kartunan. Yap! Spongebob Squarepants!

"Kenapa gue sih yang musti masakin burger buat lo? Mana gue gak dikasih air pula." Gerutu Spongebob sambil memutar-mutar spatula-nya.

"Kan cuma elo yang bisa bikin burger paling enak." Jawab America, datar.

"Seenggaknya kasih gue air dikit nape? Gak bisa nafas gue!"

America pun kembali duduk di kursi (goyang) nya. Matanya menelusuri setiap tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di atas meja kerjanya. Menjadi Adikuasa itu ternyata tidak gampang, pikirnya.

Tentu saja, siapa juga yang berpikir jadi Adikuasa itu gampang? Semua sudah melihat, bagaimana susahnya England mengurusi setiap anak buahnya. Dimulai dari Australia sampai ke Sealand. Tunggu, Sealand bukan anak buah England lagi. Dan bagaimana gila-nya Russia setelah Soviet Union miliknya hancur.

America tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari begitu beratnya menjadi seorang Adikuasa. America langsung membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Menyebabkan Texas tiba-tiba diterjang gempa bumi (lho?)

Ting tong~

"Ah, Tony." Seru America melihat teman alien-nya itu. Makhluk bermata merah itu membawa sepucuk surat dengan stampel garuda di tengahnya. America langsung berasumsi, pasti dari Indonesia.

"Asyik, dari Indonesia!" Batin bocah berkacamata itu.

* * *

Mari kita beralih sejenak dari America...

Indonesia, si pengirim surat, sedang duduk di depan meja Presiden alias Boss-nya itu. Wajah cantiknya sudah berkedut-kedut, menandakan ia sedang bad mood. Kenapa tidak? Jepit rambut kesayangannya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Mana itu jepit rambut dari Yang Mulia Nyi Roro Kidul pula.

"Lagipula, itu barang sakti. Pasti nanti balik lagi." Balas Boss Indonesia, datar. Ini ada apa lagi sama negaranya, pikir pria itu.

"Ntar makin dikutuk pula saya karena menghilangkannya, boss." Seru Indonesia.

"Sudahlah, nanti kusuruh orang-orangku mencarinya. Yang penting, kita teruskan misi kita sebelumnya! Amerika yang akan datang berikutnya!"

"A-Amerika?" Seru Indonesia, tak percaya. Oh god, kenapa Boss-nya ini suka sekali mengundang orang (ralat: negara) tak waras mulu sih?

* * *

_Kepada Yth. Tuan Alfred F(***ing) Jones _

_Di Washington DC _

_Selamat Pagi, Siang, Malam. (Terserahlah kapan anda membaca surat ini) _

_Saya Indonesia mengundang Anda kesebuah Tour yang mempersembahkan keanekaragaman Indonesia. Jika Anda menemukan sebuah kupon emas didalam amplop ini, berarti Anda berhak mengunjungi Indonesia dengan saya, Indonesia sendiri yang akan menjadi Tour Guide Anda. _

_Kami mengharapkan kedatangan Anda disini. Atas perhatiannya, terima kasih. _

_Indonesia _

"LIBURAN DI INDONESIA?" Teriak America, menyebabkan Tony maupun Spongebob langsung menutup telinga-nya rapat-rapat. Bujuk, ini teriakan America ngalahin suara bom kali ya?

"Bang, inget dosa bang! Tugas masih numpuk udah mikirin liburan aja." Celetuk Spongebob.

"Be-betul juga. Tugas ku masih segini banyak." Pikir America. Sialan, gagal deh gue pedekate sama si Indonesia (lagi).

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola lampu menyala terang di atas kepala pemuda itu. Menyebabkan Tony dan Spongebob langsung bergaya 'silau-man!'.

Kalau sebentar saja, tidak apa kan? Pikir America.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera meraih telepon genggam-nya, menekan tombol-tombol angka dengan cepat, dan menunggu dengan tidak sabaran.

* * *

"Halo?"

"INDONESIA! INI AKU, AMERICA!"

Gadis berkulit sawo matang itu langsung menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinga-nya. Benar-benar deh, barusan ia dengar suara America atau suara bom yang meledak sih?

"A-ada apa, Amerika." Jawab Indonesia.

"Umm... Begini, soal yang undangan mu itu. Gue ketemu kupon emas-nya, tapi gue gak bisa lama-lama di Indonesia. Err... tahulah, sekarang dunia sedang krisis. Jadi, gue gak bisa lama-lama di negara lo. Gapapa kan?" Jelas America dengan suara lirih.

Itu justru malah bagus bang, pikir Indonesia.

"Iya, tidak apa. Tapi, berarti tempat yang bakal kita kunjungi jadi berbeda lho." Jelas Indonesia.

"Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting gue bisa ketemu dengan lo lagi, Indonesia. Eh, maksudku... Gue tetap dapat hadiah ke Indonesia, gitu!" Seru America.

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan kesini?"

"Besok pagi."

"Baiklah, saya akan menjemputmu."

_Tutt...tutt..._

Liburan singkat? Berarti satu-satunya cuma keliling Jakarta, pikir Indonesia. Kalau cuma Jakarta, America juga sudah sering melihat kali, pikrinya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat satu hal, beberapa tempat yang belum dikunjungi America. Ya! Tempat-tempat itu! Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu masuk ke tempat itu, yang penting ia berhasil melihat America ketakutan setengah mati.

Seringai gila mulai menghiasi wajah cantik Indonesia, diiringi dengan beberapa kikikan yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

* * *

Bandara Soekarno-Hatta.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan (yang dihabiskan America dengan memakan hampir setengah persediaan burger-nya), America akhirnya tiba di Indonesia. Sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi wanita cantik itu, pikirnya.

Mata biru pemuda itu menelusuri tiap pengunjung yang memasuki bandara itu. Mencoba mencari wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia menangkap sesosok wanita sedang melambai-lambaikan secarik kertas bertuliskan namanya.

America pun langsung berlari ke arah wanita itu. Pasti Indonesia, pikirnya!

Namun, rahang America nyaris lepas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dengan pakaian kemeja kuning dan rok abu-abu mini, juga sepatu stilleto yang menghiasi kaki ramping-nya. Salah satu kancing kemeja-nya dibuka, seakan-akan menggoda setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Ini pasti bukan Indonesia, pasti!

"Ah, Anda pasti Mr. Alfred F. Jones kan? Saya salah satu anak buah-nya Nona Indonesia. Berhubung beliau masih banyak tugas kenegaraan yang harus diurus, beliau menyuruh saya untuk menjemput Anda." Jelas wanita berbodi bohai tersebut.

Sudah kuduga, bukan Indonesia. Dan sejak kapan Indonesia niat memakai pakaian dengan model seperti wanita-wanita di Texas?

"Mari, saya antarkan Anda ke penginapan yang sudah disiapkan Nona Indonesia." Ujar wanita muda itu.

Seakan disihir, America meng-iyakan saja dan langsung mengikuti wanita itu.

* * *

Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi America merasakan ini, bulu kuduknya merinding semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan wanita ini. Makin dekat jarak antara dia dan wanita ini, makin merindinglah bulu kuduknya. Sensasi ini berbeda dengan ketika ia duduk didekat England (yang notabene punya makhluk halus), sensasi ini lebih dahsyat! Lebih mengerikan, pastinya.

Mobil pun berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya Jawa-Eropa. Benar! Ini adalah rumah Indonesia. Setelah mengambil beberapa koper dan barang-barangnya, America segera membawa barang-barangnya menuju rumah itu.

"Kau tidak ikut masuk?" Tanya America pada orang suruhan (ngakunya sih) Indonesia itu.

"Ti-tidak perlu, saya sampai di sini saja." Ujar wanita itu, pelan.

America pun berbalik menghadap pintu, dan menekan tombol bel yang ada di sisi kanan pintu depan.

"Ah, tunggu. Aku belum tahu na…"

America berbalik menghadap ke arah wanita tadi berdiri. Matanya terbelalak, wanita itu sudah hilang! Siapa wanita tadi?

"Amerika, siapa yang mengantarmu kesini? Saya baru saja akan pergi menjemputmu." Indonesia terkejut melihat tamu yang seharusnya dijemputnya itu tiba-tiba telah tiba dengan sendirinya di depan rumahnya.

"Lho, bukankah tadi kau menyuruh salah satu anak buahmu untuk menjemputku di Airport?" Tanya America.

Indonesia langsung berpose ala detektif di film-film sedang berpikir, rasanya aku tidak menyuruh anak buahku buat menjemput America deh. Punya anak buah aja gue nggak, pikirnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kau tiba di sini dengan selamat. Mari, aku bantu antarkan barang-barangmu."

America pun membawa barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam rumah Indonesia. Raut wajah Indonesia tadi seperti meng-isyaratkan padanya bahwa wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputnya di Airport.

Jadi, wanita bohai tadi siapa?

America pun segera menghapus rasa penasaran dari benaknya. Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting gue tiba di Indonesia, pikirnya.

* * *

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar tidur yang ditempati America. Pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya dengan malas. Namun, ketika ingat bahwa sekarang ia sedang ada di Indonesia dan semua rencana pedekate dengan wanita manis itu.

Bak kucing yang sudah dikasih whiskas ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berlari ke kamar mandi, dan mengenakan salah satu pakaian terbaik yang ia punya. Di beli di Los Angeles lho!

Sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya, ia menyemprotkan perfume ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan penuh gaya. Kalah deh para pemain iklan perfume di TV itu.

Dengan senyum 'hero'-nya, America menyambut pagi dengan membuka jendela kamarnya. Tersenyum manis kepada pohon-pohon yang (sayangnya) tidak memedulikannya sama sekali. Tentu saja, pohon gak punya mata kali.

America pun keluar dari kamarnya. Indonesia, dengan pakaian official-nya (kaos dengan lambang Burung Garuda) tersenyum ke arah America. Wajah pemuda itu langsung bersemu merah. Kalau ia sebuah ice cream, ia tentunya sudah meleleh menjadi air saat ini. (halah)

"Amerika, selamat pagi. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan." Sapa Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Indonesia." Balas America. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menambahkan 'Kau tetap cantik seperti biasa.' Tapi dibatalkannya, mengingat ia sudah punya Vietnam. Inget dosa kok baru sekarang, bang?

Di meja makan sudah tersedia dua gelas teh hangat, semangkok besar nasi, juga beberapa masakan yang masih asing bagi America.

"Sebelum kita keliling lebih baik kita isi tenaga dahulu." Saran Indonesia sambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. America pun melakukan hal serupa.

"Indonesia, masakan apa itu?" Tanya America sambil menunjuk salah satu masakan yang terhidang di atas meja.

"Itu namanya Soto Betawi. Salah satu masakan khas daerah sini, dicoba deh." Tawar Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

Sambil menaruh nasi keatas piring America, Indonesia menatap cowok itu. Sebenarnya dari tadi malam, ada satu hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada pemuda itu.

"Anu, Amerika. Tentang orang yang mengantarkanmu kemarin... Umm... Bagaimana penampilan wanita itu?" Tanya Indonesia sambil menyuapi sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Hmm... ia munchmunchmunch... bo...munch...hai...munch... terus cantik munchmunch... gitu deh... munch..." Jawab America, dengan SANGAT tidak jelas.

Indonesia sweatdropped, "Dihabiskan dulu makanan yang di mulut. Baru jawab." Saran Indonesia sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.

"Gluk... jadi gini. Dia cantik, bohai, pakai kemeja kuning dan rok abu-abu, pakai stilleto, terus agak... mengerikan." Jawab America setelah menghabiskan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

Indonesia tersedak. Mu-mungkinkah? Ciri-ciri yang disebutkan America barusan memang benar-benar match dengan dia! Tapi, sejak kapan ia pake stilleto? Tunggu, stilleto merah Indonesia kan hilang entah kemana.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa? Minum dulu." America langsung menyodorkan segelas teh hangat ke Indonesia yang tersedak nasi plus soto yang tadi dimakannya.

"Uhuk...uhuk... Keselek soto gak enak juga ternyata." Bisik Indonesia pelan, sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

"Mana ada keselek yang enak, Indonesia. Kau lucu deh!" Seru America sambil menepuk (baca: menghajar) punggung Indonesia. Menyebabkan cewek itu menyemburkan teh yang tadi baru diminumnya. Gila! Si America tenaganya kuat banget? Ya iyalah, raksasa kayak dia gitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Indonesia. Aku sedang mencari sedikit resensi buat film horror ku selanjutnya, kau bisa memberi sedikit saran? Mungkin jalan ceritanya atau setting tempatnya?"

Indonesia menyemburkan teh-nya (lagi). Ini kebetulan atau apa sih? Ia sudah berencana untuk membawa America tour keliling tempat-tempat paling spooky di Jakarta.

"Tentu! Dan itulah salah satu tema tour kita hari ini, Amerika. Saya akan antarkan kau ke beberapa tempat seram di Jakarta dan kau bisa mencari beberapa ide buat filmmu dari tempat-tempat itu." Seru Indonesia semangat.

"Be-benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Apa di sana ada zombie? Monsters?" Seru America semangat, dasar gak normal. –author digampar America-

"Bukan zombie. Mereka spirit beneran, roh halus gitu."

"Tembus pandang yah?"

"Iya."

"Err... G-gak usah deh kalo gitu." America langsung memotong perkataan Indonesia barusan. Ya, ia memang berani dengan yang namanya zombie, monsters, dan lain-lain. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia sendiri takut dengan spirit atau roh halus. Zombie dan Monster kan bukan hantu asli (wong dia yang bikin kok) tapi kalau roh halus? Aduh, itu sudah termasuk nyata. Mau orang yang gak percaya sihir pun pasti tetap percaya dengan yang namanya roh. Tunggu, siapa juga sih yang tak percaya?

"Maaf, Amerika. Hal ini tak bisa dibatalkan, karena salahmu sendiri yang meminta tour singkat." batin Indonesia sambil menyeringai.

"Ya sudah, lekas kita bersiap. Hari ini kita akan ke Museum Fatahillah." Kata Indonesia sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Disana tidak ada hantu kan?"

"Tidak ada, Amerika. Sebegitu penakutnya kah kau sama hantu?" Balas Indonesia. Ya iyalah, sama hantu dia takut. Sama Russia yang lebih serem beraninya minta ampun, batin Indonesia. Ia masih ingat zaman-zaman Cold War, dimana ia berkompetisi dengan Russia untuk mencari uke eh- pengikut terbanyak. Yah, tapi mereka sama-sama raksasa sih, pantes aja gak takut. Tunggu! Kok jadi bahasin Cold War sih?

"Aku bukannya takut. Aku hanya... scared..."

"Itu sama saja, Amerika." Balas Indonesia sambil sweatdropped.

* * *

Museum Fatahillah.

America dan Indonesia sekarang berdiri dihadapan museum yang dibangun serupa dengan Istana Dam di Amsterdam, Belanda. Bangunan yang dibangun sekitar tahun 1707 itu masih berdiri kokoh dan memamerkan keindahan yang tak bisa dilukiskan.

"Museum ini juga dikenal dengan nama Museum Sejarah Jakarta atau Museum Batavia. Dibangun pada tahun 1707-1710 atas perintah Gubernur Jenderal Johan Von Hoorn. Beberapa fasilitas yang bisa ditemukan di sini adalah Perpustakaan, Kafe Museum, Souvenir Shop, Musholla, Ruang Pertemuan dan Pameran, dan Taman Dalam. Nah, mari. Kita keliling tempat ini sebentar." Jelas Indonesia panjang lebar.

America hanya terpana menatap Museum tersebut. Arsitektur bangunannya yang bergaya abad ke-17 sangat mempesona.

Pemuda itu pun mengikuti Indonesia memasuki Museum tersebut. Berkali-kali ia dibuat terpana. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, melihat-lihat beberapa koleksi yang ada di Museum tersebut.

Tunggu, rasanya tadi America merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sana. Apa mungkin, hanya perasaannya saja?

"Amerika, ada apa?" Tanya Indonesia yang melihat gerak-gerik aneh America.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa... sepertinya ada sesuatu yang bergerak... di sana." Ujar America sambil menunjuk kearah dimana ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak tadi.

"Mungkin hanya cicak atau apalah, Amerika. Jadi, bisa kita lanjut?" Sambung Indonesia.

"Si-silahkan." Jawab pemuda itu.

* * *

Setelah mengunjungi Museum Fatahillah, Indonesia dan America pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Oh iya, soal resensi yang kau bilang kemarin..."

"Nggak, gak usah! Gue takut sama roh halus!" Potong America.

"Bukan, Amerika. Yang ini bukan roh halus kok." Jelas Indonesia.

"Bukan? Jadi apaan? Zombie?"

"Sejenis itu lah." Ujar Indonesia sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, gaya orang tidak yakin gitu.

"Ya sudahlah, kita berangkat saja kesana!" Seru America sambil mengacungkan jari (untungnya) telunjuknya.

Sedangkan Indonesia sudah terkikik-kikik sendiri sambil menyeringai di tempat duduknya.

* * *

Mobil sedan milik Indonesia pun berhenti di sebuah tempat. America yang sudah tak sabaran langsung melompat keluar dari mobil tersebut. Sedangkan Indonesia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat makhluk hiperaktif satu ini.

"Indonesia, kita di Rumah Sakit? Mau jenguk orang?" Tanya America, yang seketika itu juga langsung hilang semangatnya.

"Ah, Amerika ini. Sense of horror kau masih kurang. Tidak kah kau tahu, Rumah Sakit itu salah satu objek horror paling terkenal di dunia?" Jelas Indonesia sambil bergaya bak 'aku-lah ratu horror di dunia ini!'.

"Pernah dengar sih dari Iggy. Yah, maklum. Akhir-akhir ini aku berkutat dengan urusan dunia melulu jadi agak gak up-to-date, HERO gitu lho." Seru America dengan bangganya, sedangkan Indonesia di belakang sana berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk muntah setelah mendengar statement America barusan.

"Ya sudah, kita masuk saja bagaimana?" Tanya Indonesia.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah para hantu! Sang HERO mau lewat!" Teriak America.

"Sok berani lo, Amerika. Lihat saja! Kau akan kubuat ketakutan sampai terkencing-kencing, Hahahahahahahakolkolkolkol...~" Batin Indonesia.

Tunggu, kenapa ada 'kolkolkol' segala?

* * *

America dan Indonesia tiba di sebuah Rumah Sakit yang terletak di Jalan Salemba. America sudah merinding-merinding ria, sedangkan Indonesia disampingnya masih dengan tampang datarnya.

Aura di sekeliling Rumah Sakit langsung berubah menjadi menyeramkan, ditambah dengan efek sambaran kilat dan gulungan-gulungan angin di atasnya. Oke, lebay. Sebenarnya cuma langitnya saja yang semakin menggelap.

"Anu, Indonesia. Hantu apa yang ada di sini?" Tanya America, sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kok tiba-tiba jadi dingin gini sih suasananya? Pikir pemuda itu.

"Suster ngesot…" Jawab Indonesia, singkat dan kelam. (?)

"SUSTER NGESOT?" Teriak America.

"Iya, suster ngesot. Saya yakin, di Amerika sana tidak ada yang begituan, jadi hantu ini bisa menciptakan film horror baru dengan hantu yang baru kan?" Kata Indonesia.

"Betul juga sih…" Bisik America.

"Dan mana tahu, Ngesot-chan bisa jadi lebih terkenal dari Freddy Krueger." Batin Indonesia.

"Baiklah, kita masuk sekarang."

* * *

Sebuah Rumah Sakit di Jalan Salemba. Rumah Sakit yang disebut-sebut tempat awalnya Suster Ngesot menampakkan diri.

Salah satu pekerja di Rumah Sakit ini mengaku pernah mendengar suara seperti orang yang memainkan air, padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Yang paling seram adalah, salah seorang satpam pernah bertemu sesosok perempuan. Ketika melihat sosoknya, seakan tersihir, ia tidak bisa berteriak maupun lari sampai wanita itu lewat.

"Siap, Amerika?" tanya Indonesia.

"Hah! HERO selalu siap kapan saja, Indonesia." Teriak America dengan bangganya.

"Sok amat sih lo, Amerika. Gue buat terkencing-kencing tau rasa lo." Batin Indonesia sambil nyeringai.

"Siapa namanya? Suster Ngesot yah? Duh, jadi penasaran deh orangnya gimana." America langsung jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas.

"Ralat, dia bukan orang. Tapi Hantu, Ame-"

Belum selesai Indonesia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, America sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Hohoho... rencanaku berjalan sempurna!" Batin gadis itu.

* * *

America tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana ia berjalan...

Yang ia tahu hanyalah, dari tadi seperti ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya berjalan ke suatu tempat. Indonesia bahkan tidak mengikutinya sama sekali, mungkinkah wanita itu sedang berusaha mencarinya?

"Hey, kau yang di sana!"

America menoleh, ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara wanita, tentunya.

Ia melihat sesosok wanita, dengan baju putih berlumur darah, rok putih pendek khas para perawat, juga wajah pucat. Tak lupa pula, NGESOT!

"Kau... Suster Ngesot?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, dan bergerak (baca: NGESOT) ke arah America.

America lupa menanyakan kepada Indonesia apakah hantu ini Hostile atau tidak.

Baru saat ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia tersadar. Tubuhnya seakan kaku, tidak bisa bergerak. Sedangkan si Suster Ngesot terus mengesot ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ba...babababbababababa..." Gumam America, tak jelas. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan kedua kakinya gemetaran, keringat menetes diseluruh tubuhnya, matanya terbelalak.

"Ah, bule ternyata... kikikiki..." Bisik hantu tersebut.

"M-mmmamammamamammamamamamama..." Gumam America makin tak jelas.

"Main sama saya yuk? Kikikiki~" Tawar si hantu, sedangkan yang dituju sudah makin lemas.

"Brfgdjgdjjjksadhkshkd..." Gumaman America sudah sangat tidak jelas sekarang.

"Hahahaha... Jarang-jarang gue dapat mangsa bule, kolkolkol~" Tawa si Hantu.

"Brfgggrhhrh... Tunggu, dia bilang kolkolkol?" Pikir America. Ya, pikir. Suara-nya besar nan membahana yang dibanggakannya tak bisa keluar lagi. Entah karena terlalu ketakutan, atau si hantu punya sihir. Tunggu, ia tak percaya sihir.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAA! ENGLAND, TOLONG GUE!"

Indonesia menoleh ke sumber suara. Sudah mulai ternyata, pikirnya. Ia segera berlari menuju arah suara sambil berpikir, "Ternyata gitu-gitu America masih suka sama England, hohoho."

"Amerika!" Teriak Indonesia, ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu sedang digrepe-grepe sekelompok Suster Ngesot. Sudah mati aja masih kegatelan sama bule.

Setelah mengucap beberapa mantra (America ber-asumsi demikian, ia tak paham sebenarnya), tubuhnya bisa digerakkan lagi dan Indonesia pun mengusir semua hantu-hantu itu.

"Amerika, kau tak apa?" Tanya Indonesia, datar.

"Bagaimana mungkin tak apa, Indonesia. Mereka... me-mereka... Ahhh... VIETNAM, JANGAN MARAHI GUE! MEREKA YANG GREPE-GREPE GUE!"

"Ya...ya... lebih baik kita tutup saja jalan-jalan kita hari ini." Ujar Indonesia sambil membopoh America yang masih shock akan kejadian barusan.

Diam-diam, Indonesia menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya. Layaknya di film-film, Indonesia berkedip ke arah pembaca sekalian.

* * *

Esok harinya...

Dengan perasaan puas setelah berhasil mengerjai America kemarin, Indonesia bangun dengan perasaan senang. Dia berharap, minimal America menjadi tidak berisik seperti biasa.

Tapi...

"INDONESIA! SELAMAT PAGI! AKU SIAP DENGAN PETUALANGAN BARU DI JAKARTA!"

Indonesia langsung menutup kedua telinganya. "Ini lebih parah! Lebih parah dari Bom Nuklir!" Pikir Indonesia, sambil ber-hyperbola dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Se-selamat pagi Amerika." Balas Indonesia.

"Kemarin itu benar-benar pengalaman yang menyeramkan. Benar-benar memacu adrenalin (?)! Sepertinya sekarang aku harus mulai percaya bahwa hantu itu memang ada." Ujar America sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas. Sedikit peregangan di pagi hari buat pria gendut. –digampar-

"Ja-jadi kau tak takut?" Tanya Indonesia, sedikit tercengang.

"Tentu saja tidak! HERO tidak takut apapun, Indonesia!" Seru America.

Halah, padahal kemarin sudah tereak-tereak gitu. Pake manggil-manggil England pula.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan ke Ancol. Ya, buat ngilangin stress kemarin." Ujar Indonesia, pelan.

"Ancol? Sebenarnya, gue dah pernah kesana sih. Tapi, tak apalah! Yang penting bisa sama kamu... eh- bisa libur sebentar dari kerjaan." Sambung America.

* * *

Indonesia dan America sudah menghabiskan waktu mereka seharian di Ancol. Bermain sana-sini, makan, dan lain lain.

"Amerika, aku akan beli minuman dahulu di sana. Tunggu di sini yah." Kata Indonesia sambil berlalu.

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab America.

Indonesia pun pergi meninggalkan America yang berdiri sendirian. Matahari mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya, orang-orang mulai beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

America pun berdiri sendirian di sekitar sana, sampai akhirnya seorang pria tua menghampirinya.

"Tuan, tidak baik berdiri sendirian. Mau hampir malam atuh." Bisik pria tua itu.

"Ah, tak apa-apa kok. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Lagian, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan seorang HERO!" Ujar America sambil memberi tanda 'peace'.

"Bukan begitu, nanti tuan digangguin Si Manis Jembatan Ancol."

"Siapa?"

"Si Manis Jembatan Ancol."

"Siapa tuh?" Tanya America.

Baru si pria tua hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil pria tua itu. Sepertinya mengisyaratkan-nya untuk segera pulang. Si pria tua pun mohon pamit dan langsung pergi menyusul orang tadi.

Dan sekarang, America benar-benar sendirian!

"Indonesia lama sekali sih..." Pikir pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang. Rambut pirang milik America terlambai-lambai disapu angin. America langsung memperbaiki rambut (indah)nya yang tersapu angin.

Sampai matanya menangkap sosok yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Wanita dengan kemeja kuning dan rok abu-abu beserta stilleto merah.

"Hai, kita ketemu lagi." Bisik wanita itu.

America langsung menelan ludahnya. Hawa-nya kok jadi dingin gini sih?

"H-hai juga..." Balas America, pelan. Entah kenapa kali ini suara membahana yang dibanggakannya itu tak keluar seperti biasa.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda pirang itu dengan tampang menggoda. Membuat America kembali menelan ludahnya. Bukan, bukan berarti nih cewek seksi banget tapi karena wajah si wanita yang semakin memucat.

"Kemarin... kau bertanya soal... namaku kan?" Bisik wanita itu, lagi.

America hanya mengangguk pelan, wanita itu tersenyum.

"Namaku adalah..."

"Oy, Amerika! Maaf kelamaan!"

Suara Indonesia barusan membuat America menolehkan wajahnya kearah Indonesia (dengan kata lain, membelakangi si wanita tadi). Baru ketika America hendak kembali menoleh kearah wanita tadi...

Hilang! Wanita itu hilang lagi!

"Amerika, ada apa?" Tanya Indonesia, di tangannya membawa dua buah botol air minum mineral yang masih bersegel rapi.

"T-ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa..." Bisik pemuda itu.

Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu tidak bersesuaian dengan apa yang dilihat Indonesia saat ini. Keringat dingin di dahi America, cara bicara America yang gelagapan, juga tubuh pemuda itu yang setengah bergetar.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Indonesia, lagi.

"Be-bener kok! Ya sudah, kemarikan minumannya. A-aku sangat haus." Jawab America.

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba menyamar menjadi Kanada kan?"

"Tentu tidak, Indonesia! Kau pikir aku menganggapmu sebodoh apa sih?" Balas America sambil mengambil air mineral tersebut dari tangan Indonesia.

Indonesia melihat pemuda itu bersusah payah membuka tutup botol minuman tersebut. Tangannya masih gemetaran.

"Sini, biar aku yang buka." Ujar Indonesia sambil merebut botol tersebut.

Indonesia berpikir, ini di luar rencananya. Sekarang siapa pula yang dijumpai si America?

* * *

"Hiks...Indonesia, hari ini aku akan pulang ke Washington..." Tangis America, berlebay-lebay ria.

"Iya...iya, tidak apa-apa. Kau tak usah terisak begitu kenapa sih? Kayak kita gak bakal ketemu lagi aja." Ujar Indonesia sambi sweatdropped.

"Indonesia, jangan lupakan aku!"

"Siapa yang bisa melupakanmu, bego." pikir Indonesia.

"Indonesia, aku pulang dulu." Isak America, sambil melambai kearah teman Asia Tenggara-nya itu. Indonesia pun membalas lambaian temannya tersebut, sampai sosok America memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Washington.

"Ah, sudah pergi ya?"

Indonesia menoleh, di belakangnya terlihatlah sesosok wanita ber-kemeja kuning dan rok abu-abu. Tersenyum manis kearah wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Maryam... Jadi kau yang menjemput Amerika kemarin?" Tanya Indonesia sambil menatap tajam kearah wanita itu.

"Yah, aku hanya membantumu, negaraku. Lagian, mana tahu setelah perjumpaanku dengannya kemarin, bule itu akan membuat sebuah film dengan aku sebagai sosok hantunya. Bisa saja kan? Dan aku akan terkenal lebih dari itu. Mungkin namaku pun bukan dipanggil Maryam lagi." Kikik wanita itu, sambil berlalu.

Indonesia masih menatap tajam kearah wanita itu.

"Sebelum pergi, setidaknya kembalikan dulu stilleto merahku!" Teriaknya.

Wanita itu menoleh, sambil melepaskan stilleto merahnya. Ia lemparkan stilleto itu kearah Indonesia. (Untung saja Indonesia cepat tanggap, langsung menangkap sepatu tersebut) yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat sebuah jepit kesayangannya. Jepit bunga kamboja yang menghilang saat rafting bersama England kemarin.

"Itu, jepit lo. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Kata wanita itu sampai berlalu. Meninggalkan Indonesia yang menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya dan langsung menyematkan jepit rambut itu lagi.

* * *

Oke, tempat wisata di sini cuma Museum Fatahillah dan Ancol. Huhuhu... gomen readers, sedang mumet ide dan malas nyari info. Dx

Awalnya saya juga ingin memasukkan Lobang Buaya, tapi... Kayaknya ini untuk orang lain saja deh~

Request masih dibuka. Ah, dan saya membutuhkan sedikit saran untuk tempat yang akan dikunjungi oleh:

1. China

2. Russia

3. Germany

Dan, terima kasih atas reviewnya! Kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu saya! XDD

Review lagi dong~ -plak-

* * *

Created on: Tuesday, June 8th 2010. 20:15


End file.
